Betrayal
by siblingloveF2
Summary: Summary: Bill lied to the twins. Dipper in the process got hurt. How did this come around to happen? Mabel why would you attempt to make a deal? You knew those were bad. Just why, it is all your fault Dipper is hurt. All...your...fault. ReverseFalls!Fic Rated T to be safe
1. A Deal is Sealed

**Betrayal**

 **siblingloveF2**

 **Summary: Bill lied to the twins. Dipper in the process got hurt. How did this come around to happen? Mabel why would you attempt to make a deal? You knew those were bad. Just why, it is all your fault Dipper is hurt. All...your...fault. ReverseFalls!Fic**

 **Chapter 1: A deal is sealed**

 **Hey guys fics like this is what happens when I am tired. It is spring break for me and I got incredibly behind in school so I have been staying up till like 3am just too attempt to get caught up. Good news at this time I am caught up in Spanish and working on Microsoft office! Bad news I have 4 other subjects after this *sigh*. Well I hope you guys enjoyed. This was inspired by the cover pic and a comic I saw during and AMV I was watching. At the time I am writing this it is 12:30 am. Oh I am keeping the Pine twins as pines and Gideon and Pacifica as Gleeful and Northwests. Too confusing for me otherwise. Oh Bill can shapeshift and prefers to be in a human form instead of a dorito.**

 _Bill's nicknames for this fic: {Think of the regular Cipher wheel and take out the Llama and replace it with Dipper's birthmark. Only change to the wheel. The characters somewhat moved though. I do not know all the nicknames so I made up some nicknames, if any of them are Canon than yay -LG}_

 _Reverse_

 _Dipper = Birthmark_

 _Robert = Ice bag_

 _Wendy = Goth_

 _Pacifica = Shooting Star_

 _Gideon = Pine Tree_

 _Mabel = Master/Star {Those are the only changed ones everyone else is the same but I will still tell you the nicknames for this fic -LG}_

 _Old Man Mcgucket = Specs_

 _Soos = Question Mark_

 _Stan = Fez_

 _Ford = Sixer_

 _Regular_

 _Dipper = Pine Tree_

 _Robbie = Goth_

 _Wendy = Ice bag_

 _Pacifica = Llama_

 _Gideon = 5 point Star_

 _Mabel = Shooting Star_

 _Old Man Mcgucket = Specs_

 _Soos = Question Mark_

 _Stan = Fez_

 _Ford = Sixer_

 _{If someone wants to tell me the Canon cipher wheel nicknames than it is welcome and I will love you forever -LG}_

 **Oh side note that will be important later. Regular falls teens are 18. Dipper is in college, I have no idea what Mabel is doing. Bill is back from the Apocalypse and still has a unusual attraction to Dipper but they will not date. It is one-sided. Bill is nice-ish. Come on he is Bill and will never be completely nice or 'good' he is just better and doesn't want to destroy the world because Dipper is there. Oh reverse!Bill is called Bill when I bring regular Bill in later I will change the name to Will but it is just too confusing right now. Any regular falls characters I bring in will have GF! Before their name.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

~No one's POV~

Dipper was sitting in a chair reading a book while Mabel was pacing and plotting how to get Gideon on her side. Dipper looks at her and rolls his eyes.

"Why don't you just plan to kidnap him?" his sister whips around and glares at him.

"That is a terrible idea, as usual," she snarks back at him. Suddenly she snaps.

"I should make a plan to kidnap him,"she says. He just rolls his eyes again. He was used to it by now, she always did this.

"Bill how are you doing?" Dipper asked their resident prisoner/demon. Although how he could be called a demon with how much he cries Dipper would never know. The radio then turns on. _Everyone come to Reverse Park. I have an announcement._ The Mayor's voice come through the radio. Mabel hadn't noticed that Bill had stopped crying and smirked, he knew that this is how he could get more power and escape from the monster's grasp. Bill didn't notice that only Mabel didn't notice he never saw Dipper looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Come on then brother-dear, I can plot on how to get Gideon Gleeful later," she smirked and he just sighs. Looks like he was plotting tonight, or should he let her figure everything out on her own...Nah she would blow up the town and he rather liked living thank-you-very-much.

"Well let's start heading out Dipper, ugh I hope that stinkwest girl isn't there," Dipper glares at the girl after all he happened to like that 'Stinkwest' girl. Without Dipper noticing this time, Bill was looking at the boy in question, with a evil plan starting in his mind. 'Oh Birthmark no matter what universe we are in you like the same person, and is foolish enough to fall for 5-point Star's … charm'

~Later in Reverse Park~

"Citizens of Reverse Falls, we have found out that there is a rift forming between dimensions. Earlier today we found a young boy that looks like an older Gideon Gleeful," the Mayor of Reverse falls tells his town. Gideon Gleeful looked up with surprise, an older him? Mabel on the other hand looked interested, an older version of her King? This was a dream come true.

"The boy just recently woke up and we are going too bring him out to explain his universe and how he got here," a short boy walks out, his hair was gelled ridiculously high and he was wearing a costume similar too Dipper Pine's just without the cape. He even had the same amulet around his neck.

'Great I am the evil Pine in this other universe' Gideon thought disgusted.

"I am Gideon Gleeful, I live in a place called Gravity Falls, Oregon. I hate Dipper Pines and am in love with his twin Mabel Pines," Dipper of Reverse Falls sighs while Mabel squeals and runs on stage to hug the boy. Gideon looks horrified and Pacifica was rolling on the floor in tears. GF!Gideon's eyes light up with happiness. Dipper walks expressionless towards the stage, GF!Gideon's jaw dropped when he saw his most hated person dressed like him. Except...he was younger?

"Quick question, how old are you? In my dimension you are 18 I believe," Dipper stays emotionless, GF!Gideon narrows his eyes at him. 'That is weird why are his eyes glowing blue? I would assume it is the amulet but my eyes don't do that so why?'

"My King we are 13, what do you mean your Dipper is 18?" Mabel asks him, his eyes lights up. 'Mabel likes me in this universe! Wait 13?'

"13?! Last I heard the Dipper of my dimension was in college," Mabel snorts in laughter.

"Dipper is idiotic, he could never get into college," GF!Gideon looked really confused. 'Blue glowing eyes, idiotic, and expressionless? What happened to make him so different from Dipper back home?'

"Excuse me but may I ask as to how you got here?" Gideon asked his counterpart. GF! Gideon moved his eyes up and down looking at Gideon.

"Great I look like Dipper Pines here, but then again Dipper Pines looks like me here. I am going too have to say Dipper's pet demon is the one to send me here. He was not too happy with me," Dipper then widened his eyes, while Mabel glowered. GF!Gideon still looked suspicious at Dipper, even though he showed a little emotion.

"Actually it was me that brought you here," a voice that made Mabel straighten in surprise and anger crosses her face, Dipper didn't do anything but his eye did twitch a little. Bill floated up and smirked at Mabel who looked furious. He looked over at Dipper who still did not look surprised. He looked closer and saw magic surrounding Dipper. Bill then looked surprised. Everyone was confused. Who was this guy, he looked at Dipper and looked surprised, what did he see?

"Birthmark, why do you have controlling magic covering you?" everyone else in the audience gasped. Controlling magic? Is that why Dipper suddenly changed? Mabel looked furious. Everything was breaking, literally in some cases.

"Slave what do you mean controlling magic? Who is controlling my brother?" Mabel pretended to start crying. The audience looked at her surprised, as did GF!Gideon who just stopped looking surprised at the information he received. 'This man in blue is her slave? Dipper was right, she was insane.'

GF!Gideon sneaked off of the stage and headed towards his counterpart,"I have a question,"he whispered," what is wrong with Dipper?" Gideon looked at him with surprise, he noticed it too? At the looks he received from everyone around them he said," so far everyone else has a similar personality to your counterparts, all except Dipper. He is the only one who is a complete opposite," Everyone looked surprised at that revelation.

"Dipper used to live in Reverse Falls with us as his parents hated him and adored his sister. He was abused by them, so he was raised by the town while the rest of the Pines travelled the world. He used to be really sweet and nice. He was best friends with these two," Mr. Gleeful explained pointing at Gideon and Pacifica," but one day he went to California to attempt to make amends with his family, that was about 3 years ago. He came back this summer with his sister. Everyone was excited when they heard but then he got here and didn't recognize anyone. No one knew what happened. He had become colder and just completely expressionless while he was gone. We all have been trying to figure it out, we knew it had something to do with his sister as they used to hate each other. This is the first time anyone has heard of controlling magic though, maybe that had something to do with it." Everyone who had listened to the whispered story nodded.

"There is an amulet that allows you to control someone. My design is a replica of it, I don't have the actual amulet though," GF!Gideon said still looking at Dipper.

"What do you mean design?" Gideon asked his counterpart. GF!Gideon looked around.

"You see the star on the back of Dipper's cape, that is a replica of the amulet," Gideon pulled out Journal 3 and started flipping through it. He stops at a page.

"Is it this star?" Gideon points to a multi-colored star on his version of the Cipher Wheel. GF!Gideon looks at it and nods.

"In my dimension that star symbolizes me so it is my design," GF!Gideon says looking at the wheel," your wheel only has two things that are different then my wheel." He pulls out a picture that has the same wheel except the characters moved and instead of a design of the Big/Little dipper it has a Llama.

"Who is the Llama? That is if the wheel is the same as ours," Gideon asks then explains.

"On my wheel the 6 fingered hand represents Ford Pines, the Claw Stan Pines, the Question Mark Soos, the Ice Bag Wendy, the Tree represents my world's Dipper, the Shooting Star Mabel, the Glasses Old Man Mcgucket, the Heart Robbie the Star me of course and the Llama stands for Pacifica Northwest." GF!Gideon explains pointing at each symbol as they were said.

"The only ones that are different in our world is that Robert is the Ice Bag, while Wendy is the heart, Mabel's actually the star, I am the Tree and Pacifica's the shooting star. Dipper is actually the big/little dipper which he has a birthmark of on his head," Gideon explains, GF!Gideon nods looking serious.

"Fine Bill you got yourself a deal," they heard Mabel say. GF!Gideon's eyes widen 'No' he mouthed. While they were all talking Mabel and Bill were making a deal for...something, what no one really knows. As she started reaching for Bill's flaming hand Dipper ran across the stage put his hand on Mabel's shoulder and pushed her back. Simultaneously he grabbed Bill's hand. His eyes widen a little and Bill laughed. Both started glowing.

 **Hey guys so that was the end of that chapter. Start of next chapter is where the idea for this story started. I was listening to Don't Mess With Me by Temposhark the entire time I was writing that scene. It fits that scene. Don't ask about the amulet I will not tell you about it, just read and you can find hints about it. I honestly found it weird that Dipper and Mabel's eyes would glow blue while Gideon's don't. See y'all next chappie. Regular Falls people will slowly start showing up.**


	2. Starting the Apocalypse

**Chapter 2: Starting the Apocalypse**

 **Hey guys so like I said last chapter the first scene, well practically the entire chapter, is the reason this story was made. I have no idea the deal Mabel made with Rev!Bill so I was gonna wing it than Gideon popped in and was like 'I can help' see he can be helpful. All I know is that the deal had something to do with Dipper being covered in controlling magic and Mabel's secrets. Speaking of the controlling magic you will find out about that this chapter. Oh Gideon was supposed too explain the 'Dipper's pet demon' thing but he was being mean and didn't. He had another plan. So that will be explained by 'Dipper's pet demon' this chapter or whenever he shows up.**

 _ **Last Chapter:**_

As she started reaching for Bill's flaming hand Dipper ran across the stage put his hand on Mabel's shoulder and pushed her back. Simultaneously he grabbed Bill's hand. His eyes widen a little and Bill laughed. Both started glowing.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

~Reverse Park No one's POV~

Dipper and Bill were glowing. Dipper glowing a bright nearly opaque blue while Bill's glow was barely even there. Little wisps of blue were flying off of Dipper and onto Bill. Dipper's eyes were wide and he was tensed in pain. Everyone heard a crack and the star that Mabel always wore around her neck was cracking.

"NO! Bill you imbecile stop, you said you would keep my secret not reveal it!" Mabel screamed and pleaded with the demon.

"Come on Birthmark! Scream," Bill said with an insane grin on his face. Dipper gives in and full out starts screaming, Mabel's star cracked and shattered, her eyes stopped glowing her usual blue and Dipper's eyes went back to the brown that everyone remembered.

"She was controlling him," GF!Gideon whispered," she had the amulet the entire time."

Dipper's glow had by this time gone down exponentially. Bill finally let go and Dipper collapsed unconscious.

"DIPPER! NO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Mabel asked/shouted.

"You were controlling him the entire time, why do you care? Or is it the fact that Dipper has natural magic, magic that the amulet helped control?" Mabel pales while Bill smirked.

GF!Gideon had a dropped jaw," so that's why he won, he has powers! Now that I think about it that may be why the demon likes him."

Bill started glowing black," Finally my powers have returned now the apocalypse can begin," GF!Gideon starts to back away. He already went through the apocalypse 6 years ago, he wasn't too keen on going through it again.

The sky started to turn red and a gash opened. Suddenly Wendy screamed when she saw how a boy started too show up, starting translucent and turning more opaque by the second.

"Gideon? What is going on? Where is this?" the boy asked the other dimension Gideon.

"Pines!" GF!Gideon said, everyone's eyes widen. The other dimension was being added to this one," the apocalypse is starting, we are in another dimension, and it is your fault."

"What? How is it my fault?" GF!Dipper asked offended. The audience were amazed GF!Gideon was right the Dippers had opposite personalities.

"Your powers started it," GF!Dipper stays quiet.

"How do you know about my powers?" he asked quietly," I have kept them a secret from everyone but Bill, he is the only one. Which is probably he acts like a kitten." GF!Dipper rolls his eyes.

"Ah, ah, ah 5-point Star. Stay away from him, he is mine now," Bill said flicking a glowing hand and the unconscious Dipper suddenly had chains surrounding his hands, feet, and neck with a long chain connecting all three. He also had a cloth wrapped around his mouth gagging him. "I think I will keep him, he would make a nice pet don't you think? Course you do after all he has been yours for over 3 years."

"I see what you mean," GF!Dipper said with wide eyes. He turned towards Gideon,"since it appears I am the bad guy in this universe I am going to assume you are the good one in this?" Gideon nods wide eyed," thought so, do you have Journal 3?" After another nod he says," turn too the page with the Cipher wheel, it will be different than the one we have." Gideon pulls out the Journal and turns to the page.

"Now you need to-uhff," a yellow blur hits GF!Dipper as he was talking.

"PINE TREE!" a little yellow triangle was hugging GF!Dipper.

"Get off of my face Bill!" GF!Dipper said to the triangle which was wrapped around his eyes. Everyone around them froze and looked at the two weirdly. GF!Dipper, as GF!Gideon said, around 18 with a blue and white hat with a pine tree on it. He had a pair of distressed blue jeans on. His shirt was red and was form fitting showing off his stomach muscles which he must have gotten through adventuring. He was wearing a necklace with the yellow triangle as the charm. All in all he looked hot. Any teenage girl nearby was drooling as well as Pacifica, Gideon elbowed her. She glared at him rubbing her side.

"I don't wanna!" the triangle, GF!Bill, whined.

"Bill," GF!Dipper is now attempting to pull the dream demon off of his face.

"No," the demon clings on tighter.

"Do you want too stay alive, because if you do not get off of my face I will find a way to destroy you," someone snorted at the deadpanned sentence.

"Fine," it was clear GF!Bill was pouting even if he had no mouth. He got off of GF!Dipper's face.

"Finally, now as I was saying I am going to have to take the book can you gather everyone that the characters symbolize," he takes out a piece of blue chalk while everyone who knew about Dipper being one of the characters froze.

"That may be kindof hard unless you count as one of them," GF!Dipper freezes as he was drawing the wheel.

"Do you not know all the characters or is something stopping you from getting one? Please tell me it is the first one," he says desperately. Gideon flinches and held up two fingers. GF!Dipper grimaces and closes his eyes, GF!Bill pats him on the head," I am not going to work you guys have a Pine Tree, and that is what I symbolize. Where is my alternate?" Everyone points towards Bill and Dipper, the latter of with was starting to wake. GF!Dipper stares then turns and glares at GF!Bill," What is with Bills and having unnatural obsessions with me." GF!Bill shrugs. GF!Dipper sighs," the circle is not going too work without everyone, we need to get my alternate back before we do anything." the 'Otherwise the world ends' goes unsaid.

 **Lovely, don't know if it is just me but I am kinda attached to life. So this is the second chapter. I am going to only say this once but you guys are INSANE! Chapter 1 was up for only what 3-4 hours? Well I got a follower and a favorite from 2 different people. Insanity I tell you insanity. Well see you next chapter. Hope you guys like this because I am tired as heck.**


End file.
